


Lonely Heart

by fmalover07



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmalover07/pseuds/fmalover07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding out that a loved one died is never easy, especially when you cant even see them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Heart

They waited until after his injuries were checked out before they told him. He didn't stop asking about her. Where she was, or how she was doing. Roy was losing his patients and needed to see her. Rebecca was with him now, leading him somewhere. She didn't tell him. Not yet, she didn't know how. "Where are we going, Catalina?"

"I'm taking you to her.." Her voice was quiet and shaky. It never was. No matter how obnoxious and annoying this woman could be, Roy was concerned with the tone of her voice. He asked what was wrong and she just sighed, not knowing how to say it.

The air smelled. It almost reminded him of Ishval, like war. Only this time there was less burnt flesh. Less damage he had done. He could taste a metallic flavor on his tongue though. People had died, lots of people, and he felt he did nothing to stop it. He made it worse.

Roy was pulled from his thoughts when they stopped. Rebecca grabbed his hand and moved it forward. The first thing he felt was a metal bar. Cool for a second, then heat from his hand taking over. What was this? She moved his hand more, this time he felt skin. It felt like a hand. Soft on one side, but when he felt the underneath it was calloused and rough. "What?" He knew, oh he knew. He wish he didn't though.

Moving his hand around her wrist, and then up her arm and over her shoulder, his hand stopped on the side of her face. He cheek was cold and soft. And as he felt the tears in his eyes forming, her moved his face closer to hers, as if it would let him see her one last time.

Riza was gone. He couldn't save her. He couldn't protect her from that creep of a doctor and couldn't keep her alive. He knew that if he were to lose her, he would have nothing. No reason to move on. And as the tears ran down his face, he touched his forehead to hers and cried.

Rebecca felt sick, seeing her best friend lying there not breathing. She felt even worse for Roy, he couldn't even see her. The sound of his voice repeating "No" over and over again killed her a little more each time. And Rebecca could not stop the tears from coming.

Once the medical examiner needed to take her body, Roy had to be ripped away from her. And Rebecca held him, both of them crying. She didn't know if she was doing this more for him or herself, but either way, she didn't want to let go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Im trying to decide between two ways on how I want to end this, but there will only be one more chapter.


End file.
